


Snowflake - A Malec Drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Malec, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "Do you really think our relationship is so fragile that i might be able to walk away from you easily without getting hurt?" He asked softly, and Alec realised with a sudden stab of panic that he had spoken out loud.A malec drabble on the random word snowflake.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Kudos: 46





	Snowflake - A Malec Drabble

Alec gazed around him at the tiny bits of white floating down, swirling all around him. It was snowing! Alec groaned softly in dismay. He usually hated snow, because of the way it would melt inside his sock, despite his best attempts at preventing it from entering his shoes.

However, nothing could spoil his mood that day. Not even snow. Because he had just announced to everyone that he was dating Magnus Bane. Everytime Alec thought back to how the initial shock on Magnus's face had turned into pure joy, at how Izzy and Jace had announced that they were so proud of him, the wave of relief he felt at putting everything out in the open instead of hiding any longer - it caused an earsplitting smile to stay permanently plastered on his face.

Alec reached out, and watched one tiny snowflake drift downwards and land on his gloved palm. He stared down at its exquisite beauty, and its fragility.

Even now, after such a long time dating Magnus, Alec sometimes felt that their relationship was as beautiful but fragile as the snowflake and could melt away just as easily. He was afraid that Magnus might back out, break up with him again - not a conscious fear, just a thought at the back of his mind. 

He looked down at the snowflake, and noticed sadly that its edges had started melting. Just then a gust of cold wind passed over Alec's hand and the snowflake recrystalised, somehow maintaining its perfect shape. Alec looked up for the source of the sudden wind, and saw Magnus standing there, a peculiar expression on his face.

"Do you really think our relationship is so fragile that i might be able to walk away from you easily without getting hurt?" He asked softly, and Alec realised with a sudden stab of panic that he had spoken out loud.

He shook his head rapidly, causing Magnus's figure to bob around dizzyingly. "The larger part of my heart says that our relationship is much, much stronger than the snowflake. That we will always find each other. But.....some of my inner demons still wonder how you might have ever fallen in love with such a boring, law-abiding shadowhunter like me. I mean, I'm just me .... and there's nothing remarkable about me." 

Alec looked away, but soon felt a palm against his cheek, ungloved, yet containing all the warmth in the world. "Alexander, you are not boring, and as for law-abiding, your law states that it is illegal to have a shadowhunter-downworlder relationship. And yet here you are. Everything about you is remarkable, and has captured me completely. I have no choice now, but to love you. I can't stop and i dont want to." 

Alec had finally met Magnus's eyes and the clear, determined cat eyes looked back steadily at the hesitant blue ones. "As for your inner demons, lets fight them together, Alexander? Just like we preserved the snowflake together, we can fight together and hold on to each other, so that the bond between us never melts away. Okay?" 

Alec nodded slightly, and Magnus pressed a kiss to his nose, making him jump and giggle softly. "I'm sorry Magnus..." he began but was interrupted by a finger against his lips. 

"Don't be. There is nothing to apologise for. I know it will take time. But I will be right here for you." Magnus insisted, then reached into his pockets to pull on gloves. "Come on. Lets build a snowman!" He announced, and Alec, forgetting all about how much he hated the snow, went along with Magnus to build 2 snowmen, one of which bore runes carved on it with a fallen stick and the other covered with a rainbow palate of glitter, wearing a scarf and having cat eyes.

Together Magnus and Alec built the snowmen, depicting clearly the truth of what Magnus had said. If something so fragile as a snowflake, when put together with others of its own kind, can build a massive snow structure, then Magnus and Alec's relationship, which Alec considered to still be fragile, could grow too. 

Magnus held on to that hope, and linking hands with Alec, dragged him down the snow covered street for hot chocolate drinks, smiling all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that ! Do leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> Im open to requests as well


End file.
